Pillow Talk: Marauders Away
by Kamikazee
Summary: SLASH, BtVSHP, Xander makes a wish and finds himself in the wrong bed. NOTE: Title changed because of the realization that it was already used, and not wanting to seem like I ripped it off.


Happy Birthday James! Hope this is to your liking!  
  
Strange Bedfellows  
  
Author: Kamikazee E-Mail: neo_kamikazee@hotmail.com Rating: PG-13 Warnings: SLASH, don't like, don't read Fandom: BtVS/Harry Potter Pairing/Characters: Xander/Sirius Summary: Xander makes a wish and ends up in the wrong bed. Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any of the characters or plot devices from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Harry Potter. No copyright infringement intended. Spoilers: Buffy the Vampire Slayer - Season 3 Lover's Walk, Harry Potter - Prisoner of Azkaban, vaguely Author's Notes: Birthday fic for James. I hope it's what you were looking for.  
  
~  
  
The sun was shining and the grass was green. Everything looked picturesque in the small town of Sunnydale, California. Xander knew better than to believe that it could be true. Looks were deceiving.  
  
If this town was just a quaint out of the way Californian town, none of this would have happened. Least of all, to him. He was supposed to live a mediocre life, go on to work in a job he hated. None of this was supposed to happen.  
  
Instead, though, he found himself here. His girlfriend, ex-girlfriend he guessed, had just been skewered through the stomach with a metal pole, because she fell through the stairs of an abandoned, burned-out warehouse.  
  
The only reason she had been in the warehouse was because she and Oz were trying to rescue him and Willow. A psychotic, love-struck vampire had kidnapped them. Spike wanted Willow to do a love spell.  
  
To make matters worse, right as they had been saved, he had kissed Willow. He had kissed Willow right in front of their respective boyfriend and girlfriend. Way to go, Xander. Way to go.  
  
So, reasonably, Xander Harris was not in the best mood as he sat in front of Sunnydale High School. This was all too messed up. When had his life become a cracked-up soap opera?  
  
Letting out a deep sigh, Xander let his head drop into his hands. Bent over, nearly double, the young man tried to figure out when everything in his life had gone to hell in a hand basket. Sometimes, he just wished he could go back in time.  
  
"I wish I could go back in time and change things. make things right." The sentence was whispered, and no one but himself was meant to hear it. Funny how things never seem to work out that way, especially not in Sunnydale.  
  
As it was, Xander barely noticed the breeze that swept lightly through the air after his wish. Didn't notice that the wind seemed to whisper a word to him, "Done."  
  
Going through the rest of the day in somewhat of a trance, the brunette man begged off researching for the night. It was still too fresh; he didn't want to see those people. Instead, he made his way home, the daylight still bright.  
  
It wasn't until he got into his room that the crushing tiredness fell upon him. His eyes felt so heavy. Sitting down on the bed, he convinced himself that he would only close his eyes for a couple minutes. It was only 5, after all.  
  
There was no slow drift off to sleep. As soon as Xander's head hit the pillow, he was contentedly snoring away. Completely unaware, and completely unprepared.  
  
~  
  
As Xander Harris let out a piercing yawn, he slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was the incredible warmth and comfort he was feeling. He could swear his bed hadn't been this comfortable when he had lain down.  
  
The second thing he noticed was the decidedly male arm slung over his waist and the soft pressure on his legs.  
  
Xander's eyes immediately snapped open. He jerked around quickly; dislodging the arm, and what he assumed was a leg with the motion. He faced the other body in the bed with an open mouth.  
  
There was an equally befuddle, though slightly more sleep worn, face that greeted him. Black hair was long and tussled, fanning out around him in waves. Dark blue eyes took in the shocked pose of Alexander Lavelle Harris.  
  
Neither said a thing, simply staring at each other. Each had a flurry of emotions running through their minds. Prevalent in both those heads was shock and surprise. After that, though, they began to differ slightly.  
  
Xander's brain was screaming out distrust, anger and helplessness. The unknown man across from him, however, had a healthy bit of lust and appreciation thrown in with his slight distrust.  
  
The staring contest was abruptly brought to an end, as the curtain surrounding the bed was ripped open, letting bright sunshine in. The sunshine was very bright but, Xander noted, it wasn't Californian sunshine.  
  
He one who had opened it up had a floppy hair do of windswept black hair. He had black glasses that covered what would usually be kind brown eyes. The eyes currently held a lot of aggravation.  
  
James Potter barely spared Xander a glance as he turned his eyes on his bed companion, "Sirius Black, I can't believe you've gone and done it again!" 


End file.
